twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Keiser
Keith Keiser is the Eastern Basitin's Ambassador for Mekkan and is one of the main characters of Twokinds. Keith was exiled from the Basitin Isles for charges of killing his father, and told he could only come back after bringing Trace Legacy with him. Keith joins Trace's group after Trace swears they'll go to the Basitin Isles to help Keith. After the events that transpired on the Basitin Isles; Keith is promoted, by Nickolai Alaric, to be the first ever ambassador of the Basitins. He then leaves the islands with his Trace and company to travel across Mekkan. Biography Background Keith was born on the Basidian Islands, a large landmass located south-easterly of the mainland. His father was an Arms General of the military. His mother (A Western Basitin), Cathleen, was a soldier, just like all Basitin, but she sheltered him from military life for much of his childhood, though his father considered him weak for this. Like all Basitin, he did eventually join the military at 8 years of age, late for most Basitin. Keith was blamed for his parents death at the age of 13, when his drunken father beat his mother to death. Keith returned home at this time and killed his father for what he had done. He was banished from the islands for his alleged crimes. It is later revealed that he could have appealed his case but this was not revealed by the Intelligence General Albion Alabaster, who had been Cornelius's (Keith's father) friend. (It was also revealed later that Albion, not Cornelius, was responsible for Cathleen's murder.) He was ordered not to return until he brought back the Grand Templar Trace Legacy, and set out to sea on a tiny raft. This banishment was intended to be permanent. Banishment After a long time at sea, Keith's raft washes onshore the main landmass. Unconscious and near death he is rescued by a family of Fox Keidran and restored to health in their village where the family's parents treat him like a son despite they are different races. After several months Keith falls in love with the daughter of the family Laura. He gets permission of the parents to court her, and three months later he proposes, she excitedly agrees. Then two days before their wedding Laura vanishes into the nearby forest. After searching for her for days he is told that Laura no longer wants him and is sleeping with another Keidran. Angry, sad, and humiliated he continues his quest to find Trace Legacy. Personality Keith usually acts serious or indifferent most of the time. However, deep down he's really caring and protective. Years of banishment however have made him very cynical, and Laura's disappearance before their wedding also made him biased against Keidran for a short time. Keith has the Basitin traits of always being focused on his duty and honor. He is extremely loyal, going so far as to warning Trace that he might have to turn on him, and attempting to take his own life rather than Natani's. He also has a lot of self blame, blaming the death of his Mother, Father, Alaric, and Laura on himself (despite the fact he didn't cause the death of Laura or his mother, tried his best to save Alaric, and his father basically killed himself on Keith's spear.) Deep down however Keith is passionate, though not always the best to put his feelings to words, stating "Aw crap. I was never good at being sensitive." Relationships Trace When Keith first met Trace, to Keith he was merely a means to an end, the end being Keith's return home. However after several times being the victim of Trace's accidental magic, things begin to change. Slowly he begins to think of Trace as a friend, "If it wasn't for the fact that I still need you for my mission... well... I'd probably still save your ass. But then I wouldn't have an excuse for it." He even gives Trace important advice about Flora on occasion. After Trace is captured on the Basidian Islands Keith risks his life to save Trace from the Templar. Flora On the first day Keith met Flora he tried to kill her twice, thus resulting in a mutual dislike of each other. However after accidentally drinking a glass (or two) of a drink containing an aphrodisiac, Keith slowly begins to become physically attracted to Flora, resulting in a sensual dream about her (also called wet dreams), and a cold shower. He covers his feelings up by acting just as mean to her as before, but then feels guilt when he doesn't try to help her against Trace's evil side. He then encounters the two bathing together and gets mad (according to himself because it goes against the laws of nature, however he is probably jealous.) After this and after telling the story of Laura to Flora, he realizes that she loves Trace, and instead of reverting back to himself starts to be friendly to her. Keith later acknowledges a shared interest in Flora's safety with Trace, and remains attracted to her. But he respects Trace enough to keep those feelings inside, even when Flora makes an advance on him, "Why am I always being tempted by that which I cannot have." Natani Even during their first fight, Natani and Keith were assumed to be gay simply because of the positions they were caught in by chance. It was later revealed that Natani is biologically female. Keith was the first main character to find this out, besides Natani's brother Zen. Keith promised Natani that he would keep his secret. Either by chivalry or loyalty to a friend, Keith is constantly going out of his way to help Natani. This constant helping has lead to Keith being in very awkward situations. When Keith was told to assassinate Natani, Keith was extremely upset and simply couldn't do it. While talking to Natani with less than one hour to do it, he is thanked by Natani for "putting up with him" as a way for Natani to get at least some of the feelings he's been harboring for Keith off his chest. From extreme guilt and the instinct to follow orders Keith then goes berserk and tries to kill Natani, fails, then tries to kill himself out of guilt and regret. Natani then stops him, paralyses him, and makes him explain himself. This leads to Natani finally just telling Keith that he likes him more intimately than he lets on. Natani then proceeds to kiss Keith and tell him to get up and out because for failing his mission, the Basitin army sets the whole tavern on fire. After the incident the battle at the castle raged on. Gallery Keith dreaming about Flora.png|Keith dreaming from the effects of the beverage Natani waking up with Keith.png Zen drooling next to Keith.png References ru:Кит_Кайзер Category:Male Basitins Category:Male Characters Category:Basitins Category:Characters